The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of implementing rate limiting in a representational state transfer (REST) application programming interface (API) system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Representational state transfer (REST) web services enable client devices to access server-side resources based on a set of stateless operations that are defined by the REST application programming interface (API). REST API servers generally utilize existing Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) methods (e.g., GET, POST, etc.) to receive and to respond to client requests to manipulate representations of resources. However, the standard REST API does not define a rate limiting mechanism. As such, a client device, or group of client devices, can saturate a standard REST API server with requests that are computationally expensive, which can have negative performance impacts that substantially reduce the responsiveness of the server to other client requests.